Angelus Noctis
by Queen of Chestnuts
Summary: Despite suggestions not to, sometimes Kurt Wagner skips school. Sometimes he gets caught, and sometimes he doesn't. When he does get caught, punishments are at the ready. One such punishment touches all of the X-men in ways they never knew.
1. Chapter 1

My mind has been floating around with the idea of placing Nightcrawler with a character I have from roleplay. After talking to my girlfriend, she said she thought it was a good idea; she could see it. Hopefully my format won't be jacked up my the website today. Hopefully... The X-men belongs to Marvel Comics. That's all I'mma say on ownership. BUT LANCE IS MINE. ... Oops. That was a total spoilerwhore moment. Sorry guys.

All you yaoi / shonen-ai / gay boy fans can scream in ecstasy now. Kurt's gonna be in love with a guy. I guess I'm just another yaoi freak.

BOY X BOY FTW.

Oh, and Angelus Noctis is Latin. Night Angel. It works for both Kurt and Kurt's future friend.

... Anyways. Enjoy the story.

* * *

A yawn. Books, math equations, writing… none of these things caught the interest of one Kurt Wagner. His notebook, which had been opened with the best of intentions was now filled with unskilled scribbles of a bored teenager. It was only second block, but Kurt was ready to go home, or at least away from school. Maybe one of Bayville High's students could tell him some good places to skip to. Kurt wondered if there were any video game arcades around. He thought to himself.

_I'd rather be playing Super Monkey Ball._

Jean sat in the classroom across the hallway from Kurt's trigonometry classroom. While understanding the inner workings of Shakespeare was not high on her priority list, she couldn't let Kurt so easily escape the tortures of mathematics. She remembered that class from her younger years. She shot him back a message with her powers as a telepath.

_You can play later. Logarithms now._

The German sighed aloud. Math was just so… not fun. Period. He wished he could block Jean from his mind, but he didn't have the mental willpower. Both Jean and Professor Xavier had told him his mind was an open book. Even if they weren't telepaths, his thoughts were still easy to understand. Maybe one day he could fight them off. His mind wasn't strong enough now, though. For now, he was stuck knowing that everyone he knew was privy to all his information. Kurt fumbled for his pencil and then drew a tic-tac-toe game upon his paper. Though, it was no fun to play by himself. He didn't bother attempting to understand this loga-what's-it. Instead, he doodled until the end of class. Kurt found it a much better use of his time. When the block finally ended, he was quick to get out and went to the cafeteria. He was supposed to head to science, but it was easier to hide in the crowd. Kurt skipped past the lunch lines and went straight to the snack line. It was always what most students favored, because that's where the best food was. He bought some chips, cookies and soda, then jumped to nag Evan and Kitty, since they had this lunch. They already knew Kurt was skipping, but they didn't care, and nor would they tattle… for a price, of course. Evan ate some of Kurt's chips, while Kitty stole some chocolate. Kurt whined, but only jokingly. This was their routine for the third block lunch.

Kitty leaned back upon the shoulder of her newest boyfriend, and spoke to the disguised blue fuzz ball.

"Skipping Leaf's class again?"

Kurt was sucking back sugary soda, and enjoyed the rush of caffeine. He nodded at Kitty's question, then smacked the already half empty can back on the table, feeling refreshed.

"And thinking about skipping the rest of the day."

"Yeah?" Evan nudged him. "Do you feel like heading to the skate park with me then?"

Kurt had tried to skateboard with him before, but that stuff was hard. He didn't have enough balance to stay on the board for more than a few seconds before he hit the pavement. And with the skate park that Evan went to, they would laugh at him. Those guys were really into the skateboarding thing. While he didn't blame them, because it was fun, he'd prefer to not be mocked today. Kurt got enough of that at school. Being one of the school's top pranksters hadn't left people with much respect for him.

"Nah man. Not today. Tomorrow, ja?" He promised Evan that he would skip again tomorrow to hang out there with him, then asked if they knew anywhere good to skip. Kitty's catch then spoke up, telling Kurt that there was an arcade nearby, and that they had just gotten one of those DDR machines there. Apparently there were a couple kids there who were practically destroying everyone on the machine.

And naturally, Kurt had to go see. Mostly to check out their new machine. Geeky DDR kids didn't pique his interest, but video games did. After consuming all of his goodies, he went to the bathroom, checking the stalls for anyone else in the room. He had to wait a few minutes for it to clear out. As soon as it was clear, Kurt was off in a puff of smoke, leaving a faint scent of brimstone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's in big big trouble. : D But his punishment is what will make the story start to move a little more quickly. I wonder when I'll figure out the site and all of its little qualms with me. SHUT UP AND BEHAVE, YOU'RE A WEBSITE. I'm not crazy. Well, maybe little. ...well, maybe a lot. Maybe I'm... craaaaaaaaaaaaazy. *grin* Hopefully the story will look okay this upload.

If you're not a resident of New York, you might not understand the 'garbage plate' thing down in the story. It's not actual garbage. As far as I know, nowhere outside of New York calls it that. But it's a massive heart attack waiting to happen, really. Normally they have hamburger patties or hot dogs (or both), with macaroni salad or cole slaw, baked beans, mashed potatoes and all those other kinds of barbecue / picnic food. I remember my first time eating one when I moved here to NY a few years back. It about killed my digestive track. Depending on where it's purchased, there are some less greasy and coma inducing than the ones at Empire Hots (famous for garbage plates). They also get called trash plates, and other things of that nature. But where I live, if you haven't had one then you're in the vast minority.

I promised Cat-san 2 chapter updates for both this story and Scarred. Let's see if I can make my deadline.

* * *

Escape was sweet, as it often was. The principal would probably yell at him later, and he would probably have to wash the jet or get an extra hard danger room training session as punishment, but it didn't matter. Kurt lived for the now, and only the now. He had no plans of utilizing logarithms in his future. Why not be happy now? There was no guarantee of future happiness. There never would be. Best to work for current felicity, right? He'd transported himself to an alley off of the main road of the downtown area. Slipping into the sea of people unnoticed was just so easy. High school students from all of Bayville came here all the time. As he looked for the arcade, using Kitty's boyfriend's directions, he came to the understanding that her boyfriend had a horrible sense of direction. It was about as bad as Kitty's skill to drive. That day had been… traumatizing, to say the least. But Bayville students came here all the time, and not just from his school. Kurt swore to himself quietly in German and continued his search.

Eventually it was rewarded: Kurt's prize was the gleaming lights and pained smirks of video game characters in the window. "Ja, baby!"

Somehow it drew very little attention from anyone. A few probably came to the conclusion that it was from one of the game machines. He walked inside with a pep to his stem and found what the locals had started calling the DDR Dragons. He hadn't been told wrong, it seemed. These kids were great at it! Even if they were a little geeky. If he had that sort of skill, he would have challenged them. For now, he stayed within the confines of the small crowd that watched. Kurt recognized a few of the songs that had become internet viruses, or as some might call them, internet memes. Anyone who had a computer would know those songs.

He watched them for what seemed like only a short while, but it had been more like an entire hour. As soon as he came to realize this, he was surprised. He needed to get back to school soon, or else Jean or Scott or someone would notice and tell the professor! Evan and Kitty knowing was one thing, but the older students was a different matter entirely. But where could he get back? It took him forever to find this place, and he couldn't teleport here. He wasn't even sure where here was, exactly. He hadn't been in the downtown area very much. This was a problem that needed fixing, and like right now. Then again… Principal Darkholme probably already knew. So that meant… that Xavier had probably already been called. And that meant that Jean and Scott would know soon enough anyways, if they didn't already.

He sighed and left the arcade building. At the very least, he could find somewhere to have a good burger, right? Right - he'd never had a bad burger in Bayville, ever. So he found somewhere that looked fatty and greasy, and went to enjoy the fat. Almost everything had been put on it, except for some of the more spicy add-ons of burger-dom. Jean and Kitty had been saying he was killing his arteries that way, and had started to call his burgers gut bombs, but they appealed to Kurt and his taste buds, so he ignored them. It was feeding time, anyways. He got his burger, fries and two chocolate shakes. Yes, two. A few of the smaller females of the restaurant looked at him, wondering how a guy so skinny could finish off his food. He was known to the other X-men to eat just about anything. After all, he'd finished a lot of garbage plates here in America.

As he was sucking on his shake, a familiar voice sounded itself inside his mind. Charles Xavier knew that Kurt was skipping right now. He sighed softly and told the professor (not aloud, mentally) that he would finish his food and then head back to the high school. He would have done just that, if not for the professor telling him to instead come back to the institute, and not school. Xavier had spoken with Darkholme and now Kurt was pardoned for the rest of the day. The others would pick up his assignments while Kurt was to finish his meal and then come to receive his punishment. Xavier wouldn't tell him what it was until he got there. It made Kurt nervous. Very, very nervous. Was he in big trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

After Kurt had finished his food, a happy belch escaped him. Mm, that had been really good. He thought once more about what his punishment from the professor would be. Wash the jet? Clean up after Logan's training sessions? Or maybe he was grounded again. What a pain, Though, he currently still had the problem of getting home - the bathrooms were packed because the arcade was busy. The whole downtown was. If he could just have thirty seconds alone, he could be back in the institute in under a minute. He asked the professor how he would get there. The professor's suggestion was to find a cab and have it bring him back.

_Professor, you know I don't have any money. Ever._ Kurt's allowance always went quickly. There was all kinds of things that he wanted to buy, but he didn't have the fiscal resources to obtain all of them as quickly as he would have liked to.

His reply was quick and sure enough. _I'll bring some money down. I'll be at the entrance to greet you and I can pay him then._

It seemed simple enough, so Kurt agreed. He went back outside to find a cab, and got himself driven home. The professor naturally made good on his promise to greet Kurt at the gates to the institute. He smiled his charismatic smile, handing the money to the taxi driver. There was even a tip included, and a generous one. They both the thanked the driver and waved as he left.

Kurt then turned to Xavier, making guesses at his punishment while they went inside the institute. It still surprised Kurt at times when he came inside; the building was just so grand and elaborate. To think he lived here in this beautiful mansion made him smile a bit.

They moved to Charles' study, where Logan was looking out the window, both hands shoved in his pockets. Logan looked back at Kurt with his familiar serious scowl. Jeesh. Why couldn't the dude ever crack a joke or smile? But Logan's presence meant…

"Let me guess, I have more training sessions with Logan as punishment?" The German mutant sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Well, that's certainly one way to keep me from skipping ever again." How many times had he felt on fire after working even just a few minutes with Wolverine? But Logan shook his head.

"Nope. Yer comin' with us to check out two new mutant signals."

That was it? That punishment didn't seem so bad, actually. Sure, the bad guys might show up, but that wasn't a big deal. Kurt had to wonder why it was just them, though. Charles explained that it was to keep the problems to a minimum. Xavier didn't expand on what that was supposed to mean, but then he also said that it was on a need to know basis only. Kurt wanted to know, but he knew it wasn't going to be very easy to crack the professor or Wolverine. So Kurt, Logan and Charles all went to the hangar, while Ororo and Mr. McCoy so there was at least some adult supervision. Soon, the jet was heading to a city in Utah. Kurt wondered how long getting there would take. Sure, the X-jet was fast, but it still had its limits. Kurt decided to take a nap instead of watching the clouds roll by on the long trip.

While Kurt was fast asleep, the other two men talked about how to pull these two potential new students from their homes without a ruckus. "Charles, what are we going to do about their parents? I would hate to think…" The wheelchair turned so that he could face Logan. "I know, old friend. We may have to break tradition here so we can get those twins out without parental consent… or even their knowledge." Xavier considered simply contacting them and asking to meet the pair somewhere. He would keep it open as an option. It might be better for those two. Quite possibly much safer, and more confidential. Charles' hands folded under his chin while Logan flew the jet.

When the aircraft finally landed, Kurt was awoken by a small shove from Logan. "Wake up, furball." Aye. Logan could be such a jerk. Kurt awoke and undid his seat belt, then went outside the craft with the other two. It was cool outside, and they were in what appeared to be a relatively well off area. There was a black car to pick them up, which drove them to a nice looking home. Not as nice as the Xavier Institute, or anything, but still nice. Kurt kept trying to pry again, but found it unrewarded. With a sigh, he got up and out of the car, and helped the professor get out as well.

They went to ring the doorbell of the home, and it was answered by a brown haired maid. Xavier did the talking, and said to her that they wished to speak to the Grimsby family. The maid kindly stated that the family was at the church. Xavier prodded her mind gently and understood that she was not lying. Her mind was quite easy to read, and gave Charles a more complete version of the story. He saw images of a teenaged boy yelling at his father, the mother looking stern and upset. The man's palm went flat and quick against the younger male's face. It was there that he quickly pulled out of the maid's mind. "I see. Thank you, miss. We'll go look for them elsewhere, then." The maid nodded and then closed the door to tend to her duties.

Xavier sighed as they went to the car once more, and invoked a mental conference with Logan. Kurt kept trying and getting a no. Damn it! He wanted to know what was going on. What were those two talking about, anyways? And why couldn't he be a part of it? He threw a tiny fit in his mind, but quieted when Professor Xavier opened his eyes once more and told Kurt that they were going to the forest.

Kurt didn't understand why. "But that maid lady said that they all went to church." The professor nodded. "That's true, but I requested that the Grimsby children came to meet us at a campsite in the state park here. They're both very big nature fanatics, so I thought it best to invite them to somewhere that they would feel comfortable."

This only confused Kurt more. "But what about their parents? You've always gone by talking to the parents first." Logan cast a harsh look at Kurt. "Maybe you'll understand later, elf." Kurt gave up, and they went to go eat some dinner before they headed to the forested area.

As evening turned into starry night, Kurt wondered where these Grimsby kids were. "Professor, you sure they didn't just set us up?" Xavier shook his head and looked at the fire that Logan built for the three of them. Soon to be five, even. "They're nearby, actually."

"I dunno, professor. You have more faith in people or something, you know?" Xavier chuckled at this, knowing exactly what Nightcrawler meant with those words.

But soon enough, two voices were heard. One was female, and the other sounded rather gender neutral. As they came closer to the fire, Kurt finally caught a glimpse of these new found mutants. They both looked as they were fresh from a morgue or something. The pair was pale, and their dark clothes didn't help. The male was Kurt's height, with dyed silvery white hair. He was relatively unadorned - just a long sleeved black shirt with a few skulls on it coupled with a pair of those weird pants with chains and black shoes, mucky with mud. There was some kind of necklace under his shirt, but Kurt had no idea what it was. Next to him, his sister revealed that their hair color was probably naturally a sandy blond. Her own garb was a red skirt, a black shirt with puffy sleeves and what looked practically new boots. Kurt blinked only once as he thought they would probably get along.

Charles smiled. "Hello Lance, Alida." And so was their first words with the children of the Grimsby family.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, it's fixed, I think. For whatever reason, Chapter 2 was being uploaded, sans spacing when I was trying to update this a lot. I thins,k I did a good job, though. I updated both Scarred and Angelus Noctis, and started a Deathnote fanfic today. Now I just need to keep drinking my weight in water... /random info I'm still a review addict, so it'd be great if you guys posted something in the review for me. :)

* * *

The male in black sat upon one log by the fire, his sister looking at the older men near them - or well, two older males and one asbout the same age, more or less.

"So, you guys are the voices in my head? " Alida grinned happily. "Glad to see I'm not entirely crazy."

Lance looked up from the fire momentarily. "Not entirely, anyways."

Alida smild again and then sat down. She untied her boots. She would much rather have her feet in the grass than in hot boots. It was one of a couple things she and her brother had in common. "So, what did you want us to meet you here for? We have an actual house, you know."

Kurt had been wondering the same thing for a while. His answer was still a long way away, though. At least, that's what he figured. He didn't really know for sure if he'd ever get an explanation at all.

Xavier smiled kindly at the twins. "We come with an offer for you both. There is a school we started for unique individuals, much like yourself. A computer there which we call Cerebro detected that you have those unique talents. We'd like the both of you to go there with us."

Lance looked up from the fire again, speaking. "That sounds great, but our parents would never agree to that."

Alida felt a little bummed out. "Yeah, probably not."

A small, sure look came to Logan's face. "Whoever said that your parents had to know? You two are big kids now. You can make some of your own decisions."

Kurt grumbled. Seriously, this was so against everything that Xavier had tried to teach the X-men. What about honesty? What about values, morals, and all that? Aye… What were the professor and Mr. Logan thinking? Kurt was sure he almost would have preferred another punishment. Was this a test of his morals?

"We'll go."

Wait, what? Kurt knew he'd missed something while he was having problems wrapping his head around the situation.

But the two he had come with seemed both happy and relieved, somehow. It was then that Kurt came to the realization that the air had been very thick and tense among them only minutes earlier. Why was that?

Even Alida seemed like she was caught off guard. She knew, of all people, that her brother rarely made such a clear, sure decision. What sparked this change in him?

Professor X thought to answer her question, but thoguth that perhaps that might be a reason which Lance did not want to share. He did seem like a particularly guarded type of person.

But finally Xavier spoke a few words to Kurt. "Kurt, I'd like you to teleport these two back home, then head back to the airport so we can take them back to the institute."

Kurt decided that it was better to not ask questions and nodded, taking their hands. It's not like he was going to get answers. Before either of the twins really even knew what was going on, they stood at their front door. Lance coughed; having inhaled some of the smoke. Kurt hadn't exactly warned them about it. Alida pat his back until he was better. Then they punched the code to the security system in, and walked inside. Alida hooked arms with Kurt. "Come on and help me with packing. You know girls carry all kinds of stuff." Kurt laughed a little and Alida smiled. The three went upstairs to pack. Kurt and Alida together and packing, and Lance alone in his own room down the hall.


	5. Goodbye

Apologies to all the nice readers. Will you forgive me if I say I was busy with college? Not an excuse, I know… but that's where I was, honest. But now I'm off of school (temporarily) and I haven't even been off for twenty-four hours before I started typing at my computer with new chapters.

X-men is not mine. As if you smarties didn't already know that.

I had actually had some of this chapter written out a long time ago but I have no idea where that notebook is now… so I'm going to re-write what I remember of it.

Also, guh. I really need to pay more attention to the continuity of my fics. XD I guess nobody noticed, because nobody said anything in the reviews… but I notice them. Dammit.

I seem to have certain music for each fan fiction… for this one I'm listening to Zeromancer's "Plasmatic" on Pandora. Go check 'em out. ;D Gonna make the chapter longer than usual so that everyone forgives me!

* * *

Neither of the twins took that long to get ready. Silver haired Alida packed a few skirts, some netted clothing, and mostly CD's. Kurt kept her company while Lance was packing alone in his own room down the hallway. Posters for various metal bands littered the walls of her room, and she searched under the bed for a moment while Kurt looked over the rack of discs in her bedroom by the radio.

"Aha!" She said, having supposedly found whatever it was she was looking for.

Kurt looked back. "What, you keepin' a diary or something?"

She winked at him. "That's none of your business. Stinky boys aren't allowed. Except my brother, but he'd figure me out whether I told him or not." She tossed the dark blue notebook into her bag as well, then threw a whole skew of other things into the bag. She packed it so full she had to sit on it while she tried to zip it up.

"Girls, I swear…" Kurt mumbled a minute before slipping out of Alida's room to go see Lance instead and see if he needed any help.

Lance, honestly, was already packed. He was ready to go and get the hell out of here. Kurt wondered what his problem was. This place seemed pretty nice to him, so he didn't understand why Lance would be so fast to leave. The Xavier mansion _was_ nicer, but hey, he would have loved to live in this kind of place when he was that age.

Was it the whole angst-ridden goth kid thing?

Maybe. The only sort-of person he'd met that dressed that way besides these Grimsby kids was Rogue, and she was all country sometimes. Hey, she made some damn good iced tea, and that was enough.

With arms crossed and looking up from against the wall, his eyes met with Kurt's. "What?" Lance wasn't oblivious; he knew when someone was thinking about stuff like his appearance.

"Um. Nothing, ja? You packed?"

Lance gestured to a brown backpack. "I'm good to go. Just… let's hurry."

Kurt's reply was a small nod. He wasn't _too_ mentally slow; he'd figured they'd had to hurry, he just didn't know why the kids were so wanting to go.

Alida slipped in, duffle bag hanging off of her back and gave the two boys a peace sign. "Okay, I'm all good. So let's do that cool teleport thingy again, German boy."

Kurt sighed. "My name's Kurt, ja? It's not that hard to remember." All the same he took Alida's arm, and was nice enough to grab Lance's bag before he could reach it, raising an eyebrow for a minute from Lance before he shook his head and placed his palm on Kurt's shoulder. "Let's go."

One minute later Kurt, Alida and Lance were all standing in the hangar. Professor Xavier was there, smiling quietly, fingers folded before him. Logan was inside the plane already, leaning back in the pilot's chair, feet on top of the complicated machinery. Charles told Kurt to give Lance back his bag, and Alida poked him in the tummy.

"My brother's pretty reserved. He hates when people have his stuff."

Lance looked the other way but nodded quietly as he took a look at the X-men's jet. "You guys have your own plane? Jeesh…" He mumbled a small thanks when he got his bag back from Kurt, Alida helping by holding up one of the backpack straps so he could get it fully on.

"It's not meant to be intimidating, Lance. It's for coming to pick up kids like you." The professor turned his wheelchair and moved it onto the lift. "Come on."

"Capitalism at its finest if you ask me…" A bit of silver fell into Lance's face. The three younger ones followed suit, getting on the lift with him.

Alida hugged her bag quietly and Lance looked back once before it closed up and they were inside the plane, taking off back to Xavier's mansion, far, far away from where their parents were.

Lance seemed on edge still, even now that he was sitting in the plane, his sister next to him and they shared an iPod between the two of them, Alida tapping her boot on the floor and twirling her hair about her finger.

* * *

I think the Grimsby kids would like Flogging Molly, what do you think? That's what I suspect they like... but maybe that's just because I recently heard them on the radio. But hey, suck on that! I've been out of school less than 12 hours and there's a new chapter!

Mwahah. I'm a machine.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticism are all appreciated.


End file.
